staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5484 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5484); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2231; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Baranek Shaun - Lis w owczej skórze, odc. 75 (35 s. II) (Foxy Laddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Garfield i przyjaciele - Binky szoł, odc. 9 (The Binky Show); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dama Kameliowa; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dżungla - cz.2/3 W cieniu drzew (Jungle. Underworld 2/3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2121 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5485 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5485); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2122 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2232; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bruno i smok, odc. 21 (Brewster And The Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown Girls) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Boaz Yakin; wyk.:Brittany Murphy, Heather Locklear, Dakota Fanning, Marley Shelton, Donald Faison; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 James Bond w Jedynce - W obliczu śmierci (Living Daylights) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1987); reż.:John Glen; wyk.:Timothy Dalton, Maryan d'Abo, Jeroen Krabbe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Przeklęty (Stephen King's Thinner); thriller kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Tom Holland; wyk.:Joe Mantegna, Robert Burke, Lucinda Jenney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Oczarowany (Enchanted); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:John Ward; wyk.:Sydney Penny, John Ward, David Kaufman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 30 Braterska miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 261 Sprawy rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Świat się kręci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 25 (194) Idealna para; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 618 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Północnej - Co kryją bagna Everglades (INTO THE WILDERNESS: The Everglades); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Todd Herman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Moje wielkie cygańskie wesele (My big fat gypsy wedding); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Osca Humphreys ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 76 - Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Krajobraz nizinny z kołyską; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 451 - Śmiertelnie zakochani; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (67); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Ekstra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Alibi na piątek - Bestia (Belly of the Beast) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Hongkong, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Ching Siu Tung; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Sarah Malakul Lane, Tom Wu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Szefowa (Crimes of Fashion); komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Stuart Gillard; wyk.:Kaley Cuoco, Megan Fox, Dominic Chianese, Louis Di Bianco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Dave (Dave); komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Kevin Kline, Sigourney Weaver, Frank Langella, Ben Kinsley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Nie zaśmiecaj swojego sumienia odc. 5 - Jak pozbyć sie zużytej butelki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Zdrowiej 17:15 Fakty 17:30 Pogoda 17:40 Motosfera 17:50 Wrocław się! 18:15 Rewolwer kulturalny 18:30 Fakty 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Faktów 19:02 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 Debata INFO - POLSAT wybory 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 157; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty 22:10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Krew w twoim telefonie (Blood in the Mobile); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2010); reż.:Frank Piasechi Poulsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Forum - wydanie 157; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 33 (odc. 33); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:08 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:24 Forum - wydanie 157; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna tybetańska cz.2 - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (91) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (2) - serial animowany 08.30 Gang Misia Yogi (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (304) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (10) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (26) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (322) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (71) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu (10) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Daleko od noszy 2 (37) - serial komediowy 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (367) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (73) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (323) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (191) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (72) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Horton słyszy Ktosia! - film animowany, USA 2008 22.00 Koszmar minionego lata - horror, USA 1997 00.05 24 godziny 5 (119, 120) - serial sensacyjny 01.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (41) - magazyn filmowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce (127) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1473) - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Brzydula (195) - serial komediowy 12:05 Brzydula (196) - serial komediowy 12:40 Plotkara 3 (21) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:40 Detektywi: Żart - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Poznaję go - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Pogromcy duchów, czyli jak żyć w nawiedzonym domu - talk-show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Prosto w serce (128) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18:25 Detektywi: Ona oszalała - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana: Kocham Cię (3) - serial komediowy 20:35 Superkino: Shrek - film animowany, USA 2001 22:30 Miami ViceMiami Vice - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2006 1:10 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk-show 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:45 Rozmowy w toku: Pogromcy duchów, czyli jak żyć w nawiedzonym domu - talk-show 4:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 78, Meksyk 2006 7:15 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 8, USA 1987 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 71, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 58, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 9, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 59, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 9, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 46, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 15, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 10, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 34, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 5, USA, Kanada 2008 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 6, USA, Kanada 2008 21:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 9, serial dokumentalny 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 10, USA 2007 23:00 Sex Ed - film erotyczny, USA 0:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 6, USA, Kanada 2008 1:45 Wydział zabójstw - dramat kryminalny, USA 1991 3:40 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:40 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Brukseli 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Brukseli 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej 1:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Palce lizać - odc. 6/9 - Zmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Burkina Faso - dać nadzieję; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 87; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Mordziaki - Skrzynka marzeń odc. 7; serial animowany 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lubię to!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie - Blaszak podlaski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 260* Powrót bohatera; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Bez prądu - Closterkeller; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dekalog - Dziesięć; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Henryk Bista, Olaf Lubaszenko, Maciej Stuhr, Jerzy Turek, Anna Gornostaj, Henryk Majcherek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Palce lizać - odc. 6/9 - Zmowa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 18 - Wizyta gwiazd (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 446 - Czas rozliczeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Zaraza; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Janusz Bukowski, Stanisław Michalski, Maciej Rayzacher, Iga Mayr, Jolanta Wanat, Bogusz Bilewski, Eliasz Kuziemski, Ferdynand Matysik, Igor Przegrodzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 18 - Wizyta gwiazd (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w wielkim mieście (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dekalog - Dziesięć; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 7:00 Bajkowa TVS - program dla dzieci 8:00 Radio na wizji - muzyka, informacje 10:40 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 11:05 Żyć jak milioner - reality show 11:40 Prekursorzy - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Telezakupy 14:50 Vipo - propozycje - program muzyczny 15:10 Informator miejski - magazyn informacyjny 15:25 Zakazana namiętność (94) - telenowela 16:30 Chwytaj dzień - telenowela 17:35 Radio Silesia - flash - program muzyczny 17:45 Silesia informacje 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 18:35 Bajkowa TVS - program dla dzieci 19:25 Pippi Langstrumpf 20:00 Silesia informacje 20:21 Pogoda 20:25 Kuchenna metamorfoza - reality show 21:15 Carramba - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Program popularnonaukowy 22:45 Vipo - propozycje - program muzyczny 23:00 Film erotyczny 0:50 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 1:20 Dziwne i niebezpieczne - program rozrywkowy 1:50 W świecie nauki - magazyn popularnonaukowy 2:20 Prekursorzy - program popularnonaukowy 2:50 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? - serial dokumentalny 3:15 Świat w pigułce - serial popularnonaukowy 3:45 Świat w pigułce - serial popularnonaukowy 4:15 Vipo - magazyn disco - program muzyczny 5:00 Vipo - propozycje - program muzyczny 5:15 Sekrety natury - program hobbystyczny 5:45 Kuchnia po śląsku - magazyn kulinarny